DN instant messaging
by ni kara Kaze
Summary: Ever noticed how people act differently while instant messaging? Well Satoshi's gay, Daisuke's in denial, and Dark isn't helping. M for swearing and sexual teenagers. Please R&R!
1. logging on: Satoshi, Dark, Daisuke

Red garden: Yay! Now we can all talk!

Thieving mouse: Baka, not like we all couldn't talk before.

Red garden: Yes but now you can talk with out interrupting me in mid-thought.

Thieving mouse: Who ever said that was a bad thing?

* * *

_Blue light has logged on  
_

* * *

Blue light: You two are having fun as always I see. 

Thieving mouse: Tojikomeru baka! I'd like to see you burn.

Blue light: That's not nice Dark, then I wouldn't be able to see my precious red head

every day.

Red garden: …..

Redgarden: You are talking about Riku right?

Blue light: no

Thieving mouse: Hahahahaha! Looks like Daisuke has a little admirer!

Red garden: No way! Satoshi it can't be true! I thought you were…

Blue light: Strait? Daisuke haven't you learned by how many times I've met you in a dark room or pinned you against the wall or floor that I couldn't be?

Thieving mouse: You know he's had dreams about you hugging him before.

Blue light: Well well well, I think I will enjoy seeing you at school tomorrow Daisuke.

* * *

_Blue light has logged off_

* * *

Redgarden: Noooooooooooooo! I only love Riku! 

Thieving mouse: Well not anymore since you have a boyfriend.

Red garden: HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!

Thieving mouse: oh well, now I have Riku and Risa to take care off.

Red garden!

Red garden: You keep you're hands off of my Riku!

Thieving mouse: yawn You know I'm getting tired, I'll talk to you later Daisuke.

Red garden: You better not log off.

Thieving mouse: Or what?

Red garden: I'll keep you up all night and make sure you don't get any sleep.

Thieving mouse: How can you keep me awake all night when you'll be busy?

Red garden: What do you mean baka?

Thieving mouse: I thought that you were going to go keep Satoshi up all night.

Red garden: What do you- PERVERT! RIKU WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!

Thieving mouse: Well I'm going to go break this to your mom, brb.

* * *

_-Thievingmouse is in busy status-_

* * *

Red garden: Damn it, I'm going to kill you Dark.

* * *

**-ten minutes later-

* * *

**

Thieving mouse: heh heh

Red garden: What?

Thieving mouse: You'll find out tomorrow.

Red garden: Bitch.

Thieving mouse: Nope, Satoshi's yours.

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off_

* * *

Red garden: Shit, I hope he really didn't tell my mom.

* * *

_Red garden has logged off_

* * *


	2. What's up with them?

Ms mousy: Riku did you see Niwa today?

Sports twin: Duh, we all have the same classes.

Ms mousy: No, I meant did you see how he was acting?

Sports twin: Ya, he was acting all jumpy.

Ms mousy: Well did you see how he kept glancing at Hiwatari and blushing?

Sports twin: That was creepy, and when ever Hiwatari talked he looked like he was about to be raped.

Ms mousy: And then did you see them all alone at lunch?

Sports twin: Ewwwww, do I want to know?

Ms mousy: I dunno, I just heard Niwa yelling 'WHAT WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!'

Sports twin: EWWWWW RISA THAT'S SICK! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged on

* * *

_

Thieving mouse: Hay ladies, what's up?

Thieving mouse: What's with all the caps Riku?

Sports twin: Can't you read pervert?

Thieving mouse: Yes, but I'm too lazy. What's the story Risa?

Ms mousy: Oh Mr. Dark! We we're just talking how Niwa and Hiwatari were alone at lunch, and Niwa commented on how Hiwatari was acting odd last night.

Thieving mouse: Oh ya, I remember that.

Sports twin: remember what? How Hiwatari was acting or what Niwa yelled?

Thieving mouse: How Hiwatari was acting last night.

Ms mousy: …O.o

Sports twin: Pervert.

Thieving mouse: Hay! I'm not that sick!

Sports twin: Ya right.

Thieving mouse: Hay I only know because we where all IMing last night.

Ms mousy: Good for a sec I thought you were… gay Mr. Dark.

Thieving mouse: Now how can I be gay when I love such pretty ladies like you?

Ms mousy: Oh Mr. Dark///

Sports twin: Pervert.

* * *

_Like totally uber cool has logged on

* * *

_

Like totally uber cool: What's up Harada twins!

Ms mousy: Oh hello Ms. Hio!

Sports twin: Yes, hello.

Like totally uber cool: Well well well, who is this? Thieving mouse?

Thieving mouse: Someone.

Like totally uber cool: Do I know you?

Thieving mouse: Yes.

Like totally uber cool: Who?

Thieving mouse: If you guess right I'll give you a kiss.

Like totally uber cool: O.o WTF?

Sports twin: Pervert.

Ms mousy: No Mr. Dark! How could you cheat on me!

Thieving mouse: Just kidding, any ways she's still chasing Daisuke.

Like totally uber cool: How would you know? Hmmm?

Thieving mouse: He's been getting a lot of spam email and junk mail lately.

Like totally uber cool: My mail is not junk or spam!

Like totally uber cool: Ooops.

Sports twin: Knew it.

Thieving mouse: Yes, well he already has a secret lover.

Like totally uber cool: WHO!

Sports twin: WHO!

Ms mousy: It's kinda scary how you both posted at the same time…

Thieving mouse: Well it's Satkjszlksfjgkomcfedsdrhmewrtmcvoiweuvynspoucmwieugesl;jcviouserputvposeiutpositnvspytsitsjhfwebnvtieony cxioaxcuiatcnwegnxiohgjwxtnwogxtfnoqugyrxqotrgqohrxqgnxoqgnxroqxgnoqxmoyagtmxoayxghamgumgfxmgsdfjhsjhasdhbfjhabfahgflhfdjhr udhfblassdfghsjkhfasgfgayugfagfayegryteggdfaeygfafksahliuefgurehnvbikfjdahflzhfnkjzhfjkhartgnlcvathnakchtaktchmtgtlahfndjfnghfslfhlsNFFZ

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off

* * *

_

Sports twin: Ok……

Like totally uber cool: Looks like someone slammed his head against the key board.

* * *

_Red garden has logged on

* * *

_

Red garden: Ummmmm…. IGNORE EVERYTHING DARK SAID ABOUT ME! IT'S NOT TRUE!

Ms mousy: Niwa?

Red garden: Yes?

Ms mousy: Is what Mr. Dark said really true?

Red garden: OF COURSE NOT!

* * *

_Blue light has logged on

* * *

_

Blue light: You really should stop deigning it Dai-chan, you know you're my personal little bitch forever.

Sports twin: …. Nani?

Blue light: Oh yes Ms. Harada, Niwa and I will be together for a long time.

* * *

_Blue light has logged off

* * *

_

Like totally uber cool: Ok…. I think I'll go now.

* * *

_Like totally uber cool has logged off

* * *

_

Ms mousy: ummm, me too. I have important tarot readings to do.

* * *

_Ms mousy has logged off

* * *

_

Sports twin: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….. I have to go also. Bye.

* * *

_Sports twin has logged off

* * *

_

_Thieving mouse has logged on

* * *

_

Red garden: Damn you Dark.

Thieving mouse: You still haven't found out what I did last night, did you?

Red garden: No, what did you do you conniving little son of a-

Thieving mouse: Hehe, if you haven't found out by now, then it won't be long.

Red garden?

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off

* * *

_

_Red garden has logged off

* * *

_


	3. Dark's wonderful present

* * *

Ok I know it's been a while, but i've been in san diego for a week, and the computers I had access to did not have a floppy drive, or internet. Oh it looks like the stars I would use to put actions in can't be used, so all actions are in these --, But enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Fallen angel: Dark mousy. 

Thieving mouse: Krad.

Thieving mouse: …… -stares intensely at u-

Fallen angel: -stares back and smirks-

Fallen angel: Heh, Prepare to die, Dark. -pulls out white feather from cape-

Thieving mouse: In your dreams Krad -pulls out black feather from wing-

Fallen angel: -starts circling-

Thieving mouse: -circles also-

Fallen angel: -lunges forward- DAAAAARRRRRKKKKKKK!

Thieving mouse: -pulls arm in front and blocks-

Fallen angel:- jumps back- Heh, you've gotten better.

Thieving mouse: Ya, I know.

Fallen angel: -anger mark- You're supposed to say 'You have too Krad.'

Thieving mouse: Nah, I like my response better.

Fallen angel: Then we will finish this battle with the web cam!

Thieving mouse: Fine! Let me hook it up.

* * *

_2 Web cams found and added

* * *

_

Thieving mouse: Is that Satoshi looking over your shoulder?

Fallen angel: Is that Daisuke hiding on the bed?

Thieving mouse: brb, I have to play pest control.

Fallen angel: same.

* * *

**_- Three minutes later-

* * *

_**

Thieving mouse: Ok, back.

Fallen angel: Ya me too. Now, on with the fight!

* * *

Blue light has logged on

* * *

Red garden has logged on

* * *

Blue light: You know you aren't really fighting. 

Thieving mouse: Yes we are! It's a role play fight!

Red garden: But how do you end it? On here you are both equally matched.

Fallen angel: Not for long!

* * *

_Fallen angel has grown 2 levels

* * *

_

Thieving mouse: Whoa, how did you do that?

Fallen angel: You know the little button at the bottom that says '_admin only'_?

Thieving mouse: Ya.

Fallen angel: You level up the number of times you press it.

Thieving mouse: -looks at button- You know what this means right?

Fallen angel: Yes…. BATTLE OF THE BUTTON!

Thieving mouse: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Red garden: -sweat drop- Are they serious?

Blue light: Apparently, I can hear Krad pounding on the mouse from down the hall.

Red garden: Ya, I think Dark is going to break the computer. TT-TT

* * *

_Thieving mouse has gone up 96 levels

* * *

_

_Fallen angel has gone up 93 levels

* * *

_

Thieving mouse: Hah! I'm at a higher level!

Red garden: Baka, you're both at the same level.

Fallen angel: No way! I totally hit the button more than him!

Blue light: You're baka too Krad, the max level is 100.

Red garden: This is never going to end. -.-'

Thieving mouse: Well duh! This is how we started fighting in real life. But now that technology is so good we can continue on here.

Fallen angel: Ya, if _SOMEONE_ remembers to post -cough-Dark-cough-

Thieving mouse: You really should get something for that cold Krad.

Fallen angel: Naw, I want you to catch it and die.

Thieving mouse: Oh you're so wonderful.

Fallen angel: DID YOU JUST FLIP ME OFF!

Thieving mouse: Wow, I didn't know you were still looking at the web cam.

Fallen angel: Like hell you didn't.

Red garden: Hang on, I just got a letter.

* * *

_Red garden has set their status to busy

* * *

_

Fallen angel: That came out of no where.

Thieving mouse: Hehe, looks like he got my present.

Blue light: Yes, the cosplay letter from the convention? I got that this morning, man he gets his mail late. You know I thank you for signing us up as a couple, but next time ask.

Thieving mouse: I'll try to remember.

Blue light: Oh yes, and that's why you just rolled your eyes.

Thieving mouse: Oh that darn web cam.

* * *

_Red garden is online

* * *

_

Red garden: DARK YOU BASTARD! YOU SIGNED ME UP TO COSPLAY FREDERT AT THE CONVENTION!

Blue light: Oh it will be fun Dai-chan, I can be Elliot again and together we can make orchestrated moves in the dark closet.

Fallen angel: Yes, you two can have fun while Dark and I can be alone all day.

Blue light: Krad

Fallen angel: Yes?

Blue light: You sound like a pervert again.

Fallen angel: Oh I'm sorry Master Satoshi, I'll keep that in mind next to the request on not to rock the bed so hard.

Red garden: Satoshi, how can we be in a relationship when you're already a bed buddie with Krad?

Blue light: In a relationship with you? That's so great and you know I could never cheat on you. Krad is in the room above me and he rocks the bed in his sleep and I have to hear it all night.

Thieving mouse: Ya, he sucks his thumb at night.

Fallen angel: I DO NOT! YOU LIAR!

Blue light: He does Dai-chan, it really doesn't fit his personality.

Red garden: WTF IS WITH THE DAI-CHAN?

Blue light: I feel hurt, I can't even call you Dai-chan?

Red garden: Oh please, you are not.

Blue light: -sniffle- yes I am…

Thieving mouse: Daisuke, how can you be so mean to one of your best friends?

Fallen angel: Even I'm not that bad to Dark.

Thieving mouse: No he's not, he can be worse.

Fallen angel: You aren't helping.

Thieving mouse: Come on Daisuke, go out with Satoshi.

Blue light: Please? -makes big puppy dog eyes-

Red garden: What do I get out of this?

Blue light: I'll stop pinning you down at odd times.

Red garden: Really?

Blue light: As much as I like to, yes, I will restrain myself.

Red garden: Promise?

Blue light: Yes.

Red garden: I dunno…..

Thieving mouse: JUST SAY YES DAMNIT!

Red garden: Ok ok, I'll go to the convention with you. But I'm doing nothing in a closet.

Blue light: Good now go get your sleep Dai-chan.

Red garden: Ok I'm leaving because that was way too creepy.

* * *

_Red garden has logged off_

_

* * *

_  
Blue light: Yes... Now that I know I can't do anything in a closet with you, you never said anything about the bed...

Blue light: Well now that I can sleep happily, I'm going.

* * *

_Blue light has logged off

* * *

_

Thieving mouse: Well, my work on them is done….. For now.

Fallen angel: Wow, you look evil with all the lights low laughing.

Thieving mouse: Well…. I can't wait till tomorrow.

Fallen angel: More pranks to get them closer?

Thieving mouse: Of course.

Fallen angel: Well I'll leave you with the pen and paper so you can have fun torturing them.

Thieving mouse: Yay!

Fallen angel: Well just let me know what the plan is so we can get it over with quickly and continue our role play.

Thieving mouse: Ok

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off

* * *

_

_Fallen angel has logged off

* * *

_

Well thank you for reading! Sorry I had started this before you posted anime monster. But if anyone has ideas, then please post them!_  
_


	4. Convention happiness

Hello and thank you for the reviews everyone! I added a sentence at the end of the last chapter from Satoshi, so please read it(It's funny!). Anime Monster, I am happy to say there is a site creator to IM like this, it doesn't have level ups like in here, but it has karma. I have seen a site that does have levels like it but I don't remember it, sorry! If you want a preview site that I made go here www.avatree. and, if you want to have a site of your own go to size1 width100 noshade Thieving mouse: Hay Hiwatari.

* * *

Blue light: Dark. 

Theiving mouse: So how's the convention?

Blue light: Good, it was going fine until Daisuke's wig fell off, then it was great!

Thieving mouse: What happened?

Blue light: Well, first the fan girls saw him and glomped him.

Thieving mouse: I can't help but think you were a little jealous.

Blue light: Only for the second, but he reached out to hit me with something, but accidentally grabbed a yaoi paddle.

Blue light: The fan girls went crazy when he hit me with it, then that led to the best part.

Thieving mouse: Do I even want to know?

Blue light: The fan girls wanted yaoi pics!

Thieving mouse: Oh how wonderful for you…

Blue light: Oh Daisuke was a little uncomfortable at first, but after about half ten minutes he knew it wasn't going to end soon and got comfortable.

Thieving mouse: Is there anything else there that sparked your love life more?

Blue light: Oh yes, we went into the yaoi panel.

Thieving mouse: I know the answer to this but did you see any one you knew?

Blue light: No, of course not, but we met a lot of interesting people.

Thieving mouse: Oh? Like who?

Blue light: There were two hyper guys with some serious guys like me.

Thieving mouse: Oh, so now you have friends just like you, what were their names?

Blue light: Well there was a guy named Shuichi with a guy named Yuki.

Blue light: They were really close, but the other two were kinda uncomfortable.

Thieving mouse: So you mean the hyper one didn't want to be gay while the serious one did?

Blue light: Ya, the cool guy and I are a lot alike. His name was Sasuke, and his boyfriend's name was Naruto.

Theiving mouse: Any one else there?

Blue light: Ya, there was a pair who's names were Marlo and David, Soubi and Ritsuka, and Dee and Ryo.

Theiving mouse: So I take it there were a lot of fan girls there huh?

Blue light: Ya, but what was funny was half way through a guy who's name was apparently Sai walked in and tried to abduct Naruto from under Sasuke's nose.

Blue light: In a moment Sasuke beat him up and started yelling, "KEEP YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF MY NARU-CHAN SAI YOU BASTARD!"

Thieving mouse: My god, so it all went well on the way back to the hotel?

Blue light: Yes, oh and thank you for putting us in the same room.

Thieving mouse: No problem.

Blue light: I owe you don't I?

Thieving mouse: Oh ya.

Blue light: What do have in mind?

Thieving mouse: Well I'm thinking wife swap.

Blue light: Well I have to go, Daisuke's hitting me with a pillow and telling me to turn off the light and go to sleep.

Thieving mouse: So he actually agreed to sleep in the same bed as you?

Blue light: No, he's sleeping on the floor. I offered for him to have the bed, but he wanted me to have it.

Thieving mouse: I'm not done with you; you'll be getting my demands.

Blue light: What ever it is, I can afford it.

* * *

_Blue light has logged off

* * *

_

_Thieving mouse has logged off

* * *

_Oh and thank youchocolatemaltesers, Fishtank the Stephs, KireiRakuen, and Anime Monster for all the reviews and sticking with me since chapter 1!

Thankies,

Eshiza


	5. He's sick and they're fighting over food

**Well it's been a while since I updated, and I'm really sorry, I've had so much going on that I can barley keep up with everything. Well to make up for my time off, I'll be posting a this and the next chapter on the same night (this is what I do when I don't have any homework and can't work on cosplay costumes). Enjoy!**

* * *

Thieving mouse: Awwww, is the little red head conned out? 

Blue light: Ya, he crashed as soon ass we got in the room, he looks so cute.

Thieving mouse: That's good for you, but payback's a bitch and you owe me.

Blue light: I know, so you said wife swap yesterday right?

Thieving mouse: Ya, and that's what I want to happen.

Blue light: Why would you want that?

Thieving mouse: Well I really don't want the parents to switch, mostly because it would be the dads who would switch.

Blue light: That is true…

Thieving mouse: I want to switch with you.

Blue light: Are you naturally stupid or does it take a while?

Thieving mouse: Oh come on, a week in each other's houses, you have to think that's good.

blue light: Yes, but we would have to switch jobs, I really don't want to take time out of my schedule to steal art and try to get away from you.

Thieving mouse: Oh come on, it would be fun; I'll promise not to write any notes to the police yet.

Blue light: What ever, this isn't the worst thing you could ask for.

Thieving mouse: Oh I know, I could have requested we go on 'Try my life'.

Blue light: You really have issues you know that?

Thieving mouse: Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?

Blue light: Yes, you are.

Blue light: I don't even want to know what you do in your free time.

Thieving mouse: Oh please! I do exactly what I said I do in my interview! (see end)

Blue light: Please, all you really said was that you're a ladies man.

Thieving mouse: Well, at least I don't like deep-fried tofu.

Blue light: I can only cook that and kansai-style soba.

Thieving mouse: Dude, I'd hate to be you.

Blue light: Come on, I go out to eat.

Thieving mouse: Ya, when you get too lazy to cook.

Blue light: Oh shut up…

Thieving mouse: Hehe, got you there.

Blue light: Please, I can probably dig up a whole bunch of crap on you.

Thieving mouse: And I bet you've already done it in the 'research' you do until 1 am.

Blue light: What are you saying about my research, and how do you know what I do until 1 in the morning huh?

Thieving mouse: Please dumb ass, that's what you told the reporters.

Blue light: grrr…… Fine, but only since I owe you I'll get us on the show.

Thieving mouse: Are you trying to get out of this conversation?

Blue light: Yes I am, Daisuke has a little fever apparently and I need to deal with it while he's asleep.

Thieving mouse: Just don't wake him up while you're trying to fuck him.

Blue light: Please, I wouldn't attack him while he's poor and defenseless.

Thieving mouse: Yes you would, you just don't want to do it while he's sick.

Blue light: What ever, I'm going.

* * *

_ Blue light has logged off_

* * *

Thieving mouse: Heh, not attack him my ass.

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off _

* * *

**Well, heheh, I'm pretty evil arn't I? Anyways the inteview Dark mentioned was the interviews from book 3, the one night magics. It makes more sense if you read them. Any ways, oh I think the sites weren't posted last time huh? They are w w w. avatree . proboards 77 . com, and w w w . proboards . com.  
**


	6. They're going out! Wait, that's normal

**Weeee! Another chapter tonight, geez how did I do both of these in on one night? Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

Thieving mouse: Yes! We'll be in the same house for a week! 

Fallen angel: …..

Thieving mouse: Oh come on, you have to at least a little happy.

Fallen angel: ….

Thieving mouse: Oh come on Krad.

Fallen angel: -drools over key board-

Thieving mouse: Dude, it doesn't work when you have to type it out.

Fallen angel: Crap you're right, I totally forgot.

Thieving mouse: Anyways yaaaayyyy!

Fallen angel: What will your fan club say when they see you like this?

Thieving mouse: I'll keep some and lose some, and definitely get more. I hear yaoi is really popular right now with the girls.

Fallen angel: Dude I swear one day I will leave you and find some other guy. Maybe someone like Cloud Strife….Or maybe Spunky….

Thieving mouse: You wouldn't….

Fallen angel: Or maybe even find some sexy chick like Diana Spacey….

Thieving mouse: You wouldn't dare!

Fallen angel: Heh, you know me I could go all bad ass and pull out playboy David. (see end)

Thieving mouse: -twitch twitch- If you even think about looking up his number, I'll tie that pony tail of yours to the bed and fuck you so hard you won't be able to move your fingers to type in their names on google.

Fallen angel: You'd like that huh?

Thieving mouse: Hell ya! And I'd make it painful for you.

Fallen angel: What ever.

Thieving mouse: I won't even use lube.

Fallen angel: Dude you really need to learn what sarcasm is.

Thieving mouse: I know what it is, I just hate it when everyone except me uses it.

Fallen angel: You really need to find something useful to do in your spare time.

Thieving mouse: Well….- makes big puppy dog eyes-

Fallen angel: I AM NOT going over there tonight.

Thieving mouse: -goes all chibi and get the big ass eyes- Pleaseeeee?

Fallen angel: No.

Thieving mouse: You're so mean –sniffle sniffle-

Fallen angel: -pats head- How about we save it for the week?

Thieving mouse: Ok…. It just seems so far away.

Fallen angel: Time will pass; just wait a little bit 'kay?

Thieving mouse: Ok….. Well I guess I'll see you later then 'kay?

Fallen angel: Ok…. See ya.

* * *

_Thieving mouse has logged off_

* * *

_Fallen angel has logged off_

* * *

**Well there goes that chapter, sorry it was kinda short though... Oh I have to explain who Spunky, Diana Spacey, and David are. Spunky is a friend from school, he's a furrie(sp?), ****Diana Spacey is a hot chick from -FAKE-, and David, hehe, is a Vampire play boy from Until The Full Moon. David and Marlo from the convention are in Until The Full Moon, a two book light yaoi serise from tokyo pop, and I did change Vincent to David a few days ago (I was going to be murdered by my friend if I didn't), because it would make more sense. OH OH OH! DAVID CHANGES INTO A GIRL... Ok, I'll leave it up to you to do the reaserch to find out what happens! Bye!  
**


End file.
